Breakaway
History He had been sent across the galaxy, across dimensions, with the rarest and most precious form of energy, the source and structure of Transformers life. He alone was to guard it against all eventualities, never to return home until Primus once again called him. The full truth, however, is that Breakaway is part of an ancient combiner, split apart long ago and its components scattered to the cosmos. Breakaway himself was sent to his current place and time by Primus, and Vector Sigma created his supercomputer assistant. And now that he has been awakened, Breakaway must leave the safety of his Caretaker and travel to find their group's remaining members and fulfill his true mission. His present, in turn, only contains two certain bits of knowledge: that the pool of Rarified Energon he's slumbered by these millions of years on Earth is of the utmost importance and must be guarded closely, and that he can trust in the help of his Caretaker supercomputer. Where Breakaway goes, so does his store of rarified Energon. He knows this is so, and he knows that this Energon is too important to leave unprotected. What he cannot remember is exactly why it was he that was chosen to be its guardian for so long. Current Happenings After awakening from a few Millennia's stasis nap, Breakaway is finally ready to help out the Autobot cause where he can. After finding a suitable Alt. Mode in the guise of an F-35B Lightning II he heads off to meet up with the remaining Autobots. After meeting up with Ratchet he finds out that much has changed since he left their home and crashed here. Personality Slightly senile, but that’s due to his advanced age and the fact he has been in stasis for millennia on Earth, buried with his rarified Energon. Caring to his Allies, but he will not tolerate anyone or anything being picked on because they may be slow or different. Tends to deal with the Aerialbots, Technobots and other Gestalts quite well mainly due to his size - being taller than Prime. He maybe Ancient - Older than the Current Prime by far - but he knows how to take a joke and can plan retaliation rather well - he was a practical joker when he was younger, and his pranks are still in his uncorrupted files. (Sunny and Sides had better watch themselves if they prank Breakaway.) Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Skyfall * Landquake Friends * Ratchet * Prime * Jetfire Neutrals * Enemies *Decepticons *Anyone who wants to steal his rarified Energon Strengths and Skills * Ability-wise he is a gifted healer, able to use his almost supernatural powers of energon manipulation to repair even the most grievous of wounds. There are also the wounds of the spirit to deal with, which the good-natured Autobot tries to soothe with kind words and a trusting nature. Weaknesses and Flaws * Sometimes too trusting Weapons Air-to-Air Missiles, Dual Energon Blasters Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Holoform Face Claim: Harry Morgan - Col. Potter from M*A*S*H* * Holoform Name: Darren Mulchay * Holoform Height: 6' 4" tall * Optic Color: Blue * Body Color: Desert Camoflage * Dialogue Color: Orange Text Category:Canon Characters